This invention relates to a cover for spas, hot tubs or similar pools and the like, and more particularly to a cover of this type which may be folded and collapsed into a small package for shipping and which may provide a rigid top closure.
Spas, hot tubs and similar water tubs or pools have gained substantial popularity in view of the healthful and soothing benefits provided. Covers or lids for such tubs are known so as to close the tub when not being used. This precludes debris from entering the water in the tub, limits the heat loss from the water and protects against the accidental hazards of a child falling into the tub. In the prior art, many of these covers have been bulky, heavy and expensive, being constructed from stiff close cell foam plastic material such as that illustrated in Wendt U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,259. Other covers have been constructed with inflatable bladders so as to be light and flexible. Examples of these are illustrated in Gisondi U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,110; Mosehauer U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,859 and Kingston U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,083.
From this prior art, it may be understood that a spa or hot tub cover should have sufficient strength and rigidity to provide protection against accidental hazards when the cover is in place. The cover should also be light weight and be readily collapsible for storage and for shipping in a small package.